Baby Hazel gets expelled MASSIVE AND COLOSSAL TIME/Beaten up by Selkie
Summary Baby Hazel has been a very bad girl and the worst student of the 2018 to 2019 school year. When Marth tells her to go to the principal's office, she refuses and violently breaks his leg, therefore getting strongly expelled from school! Cast *Julie as Elephant012 and AnimeGamer1 *Jill as CardOfAnime102 *Ivy As Baby Hazel *Paul As Marth Transcript *(October 3, 2018) *Marth: Baby Hazel, you have been a very bad girl and a very horrible student of the 2018 to 2019 school year! *Baby Hazel: But Marth, Halloween is 28 days away and I need Halloween candy! *Marth: Well too bad! Go to the principal's office right now! *Baby Hazel: louder NO, I'M NOT GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!! *Marth: Fine! If you don't go to the principal's office, I will send you to Detention for 2 hours! *Hazel angrily threw a desk at Marth, causing him to fall and break his left leg. *Marth: Ow!! (X40) That totally hurts! Ouch! (X20) My leg is completely hurt! *CardOfAnime102 and AnimeGamer1 came in and became shocked to see Marth on the floor with his left leg broken. *CardOfAnime102: Oh my god! Marth, what happened to you and why are you bleeding? *AnimeGamer1: Please don't tell us that Baby Hazel did this! *Marth: Well Elephant012, AnimeGamer1 and CardOfAnime102, you will all not believe this but, Baby Hazel broke my leg by throwing a desk at me! *CardOfAnime102: Oh my god!! Baby Hazel is so going to get it! *AnimeGamer1: Don't worry, Elephant012 will call 911 to get the paramedics to rush you to the hospital! *Elephant012: Hello 911, can you please take Marth to the hospital because Baby Hazel broke his leg! Okay, thank you! Bye! *AnimeGamer1: It's okay, Marth! The paramedics will be here soon! *Elephant012: And as for you Baby Hazel, go to Detention for 2 hours right now! *Hazel is sent to Detention for 2 hours. She wrote "I will not break my teacher's leg." 20 times on the whiteboard. *Elephant012: Baby Hazel, come into my office right now! *to: The principal's office. Elephant012 is very angry as Marth is in a wheelchair. *Elephant012: Baby Hazel, I heard that you've been a very bad girl today at school and I can't believe you broke Marth's leg! He will not recover for 5 months and he needs to take physical therapy and he can't even speak thanks to you! Also, your teachers and classmates have told me about all of the bad and terrible things that you did like making fake Disney VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, putting nonsense and swearing comments on YouTube, skipping school, skipping assignments, skipping lessons, going to Disneyland, going to Walt Disney World, going to Disneyland Tokyo, going to Disneyland Paris, being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, destroying the chalkboards, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathrooms, failing cooking class, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, cursing at students, yelling at students, attacking students, broke someone's foot, whacking students with a stainless steel baseball bat, smashing windows with a stainless steel baseball bat, stealing money from the vending machines, starting food fights in the cafeteria, using profanity, punching, kicking and throwing students out of the windows from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors, killing them instantly, tickling Giffany's feet during Art class, skipping school to steal Selkie's nail makeover tools, giving school computers viruses, making violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, broke someone's arm, making violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends and family, ranting on Sophie the Otter, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, throwing volleyball at Lyndis while she's teaching during Computer class, spraying Patty Rabbit with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, broke someone's leg, while she was teaching during Chinese class, spraying Clara Murakami with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, dancing to the Little Einsteins theme song, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, spraying Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, watching Disney movies, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing Miguel Rivera's lunch from Taco Bell, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, bullying Gfourtx, tickling Marurin Sasaki's feet during Science class, killing 30 of students by bringing a large jar of bees, tickling Mimirin Midorihara's feet during Music class, destroying the school's iPads with a chainsaw, pushing, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, killing them instantly, tickling Fanny Fox's feet during Japanese class, ranting on An American Tail, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab with a chainsaw, getting very bad grades, destroying vending machines with a chainsaw, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab, throwing sand at people at the playground, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, tickling Nyakkii Momoyama's feet during Science class, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, spraying crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Usagi Komatsu and Kumakki Mashiro to make them flood the entire school with their tears, ranting on Weatherstar4000video, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, spray painting graffiti on school property and throwing garden soil at people! Your behavior is awful, disgraceful and ultimately horrible! You leave me no choice but I'm not suspending you until September of 2019! Instead, you are strongly expelled from school forever permanently! You're the hyper worst student ever in the whole wide world!! Get out of here right now and never come back here ever again and I'm calling Optimus Prime and his friends! *Baby Hazel: CURSE YOU ELEPHANT012, ANIMEGAMER1 AND CARDOFANIME102!!!! AND CURSE THIS SCHOOL!!! *to: Baby Hazel at home. Jazz is playing in the background. *Baby Hazel: Oh yes, I'm finally expelled from school!! Time to celebrate!